pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Huntable Animals
Throughout the Patapon series, you will encounter many Huntable Animals. They are not actually enemies of the Patapons, but they can be killed for Meat and other materials. Some animals even relinquish weapons, special items to unlock new missions, or minigames. There are many types of animals in the game. Most are passive, fleeing if attacked or approached, but some are hostile, and will fight back against the Patapons who hunt them. Use the list below to distinguish the many species, or else your army could be the ones being hunted! Types of Animals * Kacheek - Large black boar inhabiting the plains. Gives Meat, fangs, hides, or ka-ching. Commonly found in most hunting missions. They also come in different styles fitting to their environment. From weakest to strongest, they come in: Normal, Swamp, Stone, Snow and Sand. BEWARE! Some dangerous animals masquerade this harmless beast, though sometimes easy to tell apart. (See the rest of the list, the animals with -cheek at the end.) *Motiti/Mochichi - Black, round-bodied birds with long legs. Has a good sense of smell, able to detect interlopers. They run away after squawking at you, and in Patapon 3, spitting three rocks your army before doing so. Often found in most hunting missions, giving Tender meat when slain, sometimes bones or hides. In Patapon 3, they're one of the two only huntable animals, along with the Motsitsi, and they're only available at the Patapon Training Grounds. * Momoti - Pink-striped Motiti with different tails. Found in some hunting missions, mostly in plains, swamps and beaches. Vulnerable to fire weapons. Gives tender meat, bones and sometimes hides. Can be found on the missions: Patapon 1: "Creatures of the Sand", "Sandy Paradise" and "World of Ooze" Patapon 2: "Hunting on Tochira Beach", "Mushrooms in Nyokiri Swamp" and "Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield". *Motsitsi - Very rare breed of Motiti with golden spots and unique tail feathers. Inhabits the swamp, fields and mountains. Extremely skittish, detecting Patapons at a very long distance and fleeing for a long time when startled. Estimates indicate it only has 10 HP, but immune to fire, thus cannot be killed by grass fires. Gives Mystery Meat, sometimes Level 3 or 4 bones or hides when slain. Can be found on the missions: Patapon 1: "World of Ooze" and "Search for a Lucky Star". Patapon 2: "Mist over Rocky Mountain" and "Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield". Patapon 3: "March and Jump Practice" (One of the two only huntable animal in Patapon 3, along with the Motiti/Mochichi and provides and extra key when killed). * Motchitchi - A blue Motiti species, which was left out of Patapon. *Poocheek - Large red rhinocerous beetles with the ability to fly temporarily. Masquerades as a Kacheek until disturbed. Attacks Patapons with its horn, focusing on fire Patapons if it can. Usually found in the oasis and mountains, where it drops Level 1-3 wood. Can be found on the missions: Patapon 1: "Sandy Paradise" Patapon 2: "Mist over Rocky Mountain". It has three red balls on his back. While imitating a Kacheek, it shoots out its eye, looks around, then goes back to eating. *Gancheek - Large purple snail living in the desert. Imitates a Kacheek, but when attacked, transforms and flees. Incredibly slow, but very durable. Drops seeds when defeated. Can be found on the levels: Patapon 1: "Creatures of the Sand" Patapon 2: "Crossing the Korakan Desert", "The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert" and "Karmen General Kimen." Note that Kimen "rides" a Gancheek, because when you begin to chase him, he says, "Let's go, Gancheek!" * Parcheek - Big yellow crab that imitates a Kacheek until attacked. Lives in the swamps and wastelands of the world. Attacks by making bubbles that induce sleep in Patapons or by jabbing its claw into the ground, damaging any Patapons in the way. Gives up level 1-2 Alloys when killed. Appears on the missions: Patapon 1: "World of Ooze" and "Search for a Lucky Star (when raining)". Patapon 2: "Hunting on Tochira Beach" and "Mushrooms in Nyokiri Swamp". Similar to Ciokins. *Picheek - Appears only in "Search For A Lucky Star" when it is not raining. Looks like a regular Kacheek until attacked, then becoming a bird-like creature that rams Patapons to attack them. Spits out a huge amount of Ka-ching, and occasional weapon, and Hoshipon when slain. *Rappata (Patapon 2) - Rabbit-like creature with bunny ears. These are the bunnies talked about in the level's description. Small, fast, uncommon, and hard to hit. Appears on the level(s): "Hunting on Tochira Beach" and "Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield". Similar to Pyopo rarepons. *Babbato (Patapon 2) - Bat-like creature. Small target, but with little health. Flys in the air and flees when Patapons are to close or is attacked. Gives hides, fangs or liquid when grounded. Yumipons are recommended to hunt them, but they will flee from Toripons. It Appears on the level(s): "Mist over Rocky Mountain". In Patapon 3, several of them are seen hanging on the ceiling of the Hideout. *Pipat aka Zubatto (Patapon 2) Orange version of Babbato. found in "Mist over Rocky Mountain". The first one you defeat drops a map leading to Darantula in Dachara Ruins. Later, their drops are mostly the same as their white cousins. *Dobatto (Patapon 2) - Red Babbato. Can be found at the desert when there isn't a sandstorm (The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert). * Uji - Black shark with red eyes that swims in the ground, devouring any Patapon in the way of its jumps. Helpless when sifted out of the ground. Appears on some hunting missions, usually guarding a Wep totem in Patapon 2. Appears at the Greedy Mask Jungle in Patapon 3. *Pekkora (Patapon 2) - A sheep-like creature who is caring for its child. This is the ewe talked about in the level's description. If the Patapons kill its offspring, Pekkora becomes angry, it's eyes become purple, becomes a large pair of jaws, and tries to hurt the Patapons. Gives Level 2 or 3 hides when slain, unless no babies die with it, which gives Level 4 hides, or a map when first killed. If weather is foggy, you may be able to see Pekkorako inside it. Appears on the level(s): "Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield." *Pekkorako (Patapon 2) - The Pekkorako are young and helpless, but if the mother is killed, then they cannot become impervious and start crying. Killed Pekkorako drop Level 2-3 hides or ka-ching. Appears on the level(s): "Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield". Unless you expect a dangerous animal on the loose, close-ranged combatants are terrible at hunting, because the cowards run away. They include Tatapons, Kibapons, Dekapons and Robopons. Batto family animals flee from Toripons, and if anything reach the end point, they must be killed quickly, or you waste a possible precious piece of meat. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Hunting Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Materials